


Characters On The Loose

by WitchesBrew



Series: Thramsay fanart [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ramsay is his own warning, Thramsay - Freeform, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchesBrew/pseuds/WitchesBrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what happens on a Thramsay writer's desk, when the characters are let out of their boxes? Particularly in nanjcsy's situation I imagine it would look something like this.</p><p>More chapters will be added to this post when I get time to illustrate more strange situations XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blame Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts).



Thanks for watching!


	2. Tea Time

Thanks for watching!


	3. New inspiration

Thanks for watching!


End file.
